Fog
by SayAnythingLovely
Summary: Darian has a secret. Not even her family knows. But one night, when she wakes up, a creature with pure black eyes murders her family in cold blood. But leaves her alive. Why? An angel named Castiel seems to know, and he leads two men to her aid. Sam and Dean want to find out what kind of Supernatural scum she is. Drama/Angst/Smut smut smut ;)
1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**_ This may seem a little rushed, try to follow along, I swear, it will get better. Sam and Dean make their first appearance in Chapter 3. Keep reading. c:_

"Darian! Get down here, you need to eat your dinner!"

I heaved a deep sigh, reaching up and shutting my computer, which was perched precariously on my thighs, knees bent upward beneath the blanket to hold it in place. That was my mom. She's been there for me and my little brother ever since my father overdosed on drugs, and ditched us to pursue his life as a dead beat asshole. I haven't talked to him since I was 13. I'm 16 now, female, in case you were confused by my name. I get teased a lot for it.

My slender fingers eased through the dark tresses of my brown hair, shaking them out as I got to my feet. My life has never been exactly easy. No sir. Especially when you have to keep a **big **secret from your family. Sucks. Really, it does. I eased out of my bedroom, my Peter Pan t-shirt hanging loosely off of my chest, and ended just above my waist line. It was too small to wear out in public, so I only wore it to bed, and around the house. The floorboards were cold against my bare feet as I padded down the hall from my room, greeted by my brother. Gabriel was only 11. Going to be 12, in June, but he looks younger than he is. His big mouth was stretched into a beaming grin, bleach blond hair hanging too low across his forehead. He needed to get it cut soon.. His small arms leaned down, plucking up one of our cats, Chiana, from the carpet in his bedroom, ignoring her yowl of protest. We had two cats. Chriton, and the little lady, Chiana. Both named after our favorite characters in a show called Farscape. Ever heard of it? Nope. Thought not.

"What do you think we're gonna eat?"

He asked brightly as he linked his arm with mine, pressing his rosy cheek against my curved side. Uh, something else you need to know about me, for future reference. I don't have the best self confidence in the world. In fact, I really don't think I'm very pretty at all. Though people have tried to prove me wrong on countless occasions. My blue eyes, similar to the color of the sea, flickered down to look at him, smiling faintly.

"No idea. I'm probably not going to eat too much. I need to watch my weight-"

"Darian."

Gabriel groaned, and heaved a heavy sigh, pressing his face further into my waist. I could feel his childish scowl crease the fabric of my shirt.

"You're beautiful. You should see yourself."

I glanced away, shrugging my shoulders, but not allowing myself to retort his sweet comment with a bitter response of my own. Together, we padded down the stairs, and into the kitchen. My mother stroked my hair, like she was proud I managed to get up out of bed. It wasn't too much of a struggle, but I could see worry lines on the furrow of her forehead. She worried about me. About my health, my sanity.

We ate, a light supper of pizza and salad, then I returned to bed. I was feeling very.. drawn. For the last few weeks. I could tell you why.. but I don't think I should. Nearly as soon as my head hit the pillow.. I was out. Like a light.

"_Shut up!"_

My eyes opened a heavy crack, slender fingers curling around the deep groves in my cool pillow case, before glancing up at my alarm clock. 2:34 AM. Shit. Who'd be awake at this time? Even my mom and her husband John would be asleep by now.. I slowly sat up, my dark hair lolling over my shoulder, and slipping down over my chest. There was.. an eerie silence now. What had woken me up? I swung my long legs out over the edge of the bed, feeling the chilly air hot my sleep-warm skin. Cringing, I eased on a pair of socks, followed my sweat pants, fixing my shirt. I might as well get a glass of water.. it would help me get back to sleep. Quietly, feet daintily touching the ground in hopes to make little noise, I slipped out into the hall. My brother's door was ajar, but the light was off. He must've fallen asleep. I softly crept over, grasping the door handle and easing it closed with a quiet chuckle.

Once I got past there, I walked normally, feeling the floor creak under my weight, no doubt rustling my parent's dreams. Their door was closed too, light off. Hm. And, what else was odd, was the fact that.. I couldn't even see my cats. They weren't meowing or rubbing against my calves as I walked by. Even _they _didn't sleep so soundly? The stairs down toward the living room and kitchen were just as cold as the floor upstairs, but.. as soon as I rounded the corner, my hand grasped onto the banister on the wall, steadying myself as my knees threatened to buckle.


	2. Crimson Tide

**Author's Note:** _Working on it, guys. c: I needed a story to lead up to the main one. :3  
_

The first thing.. I noticed.. was probably the blood. There was blood.. everywhere. It stained the floor, the furniture, even the walls. Splattered like red paint against the white. And the smell.. it reeked like rust, and.. what, rotten eggs? It was hard to even think straight. And the thinking only got harder when my eyes dropped to the living room rug, and saw my parents. My mom's throat was hacked to bits, the only sign of life remained to be the steady flow of her scarlet secretions. My step dad had been.. disemboweled. His insides were strewn from the front door, all the way to the bottom of the staircase. His pale blue eyes stared sightlessly up at me, partially hidden by his cracked glasses. My mother's eyes were glazed.

"MOM!"

I shrieked, leaping over John's corpse. Their blood soaked through my white socks, making soft slapping noises on the wooden flooring as I dropped to my knees, staring at her. Her lower lip quivered, and a hoarse noise slipped out from her torn apart throat. She.. she was alive!

"M-Mom, stay with me, please? I'll get help."

I whimpered, hands feverishly brushing back her blood soaked hair. My hands were stained red as I raced over to the kitchen, grasping my cellphone, which I'd accidentally left on the iPod dock before I went to bed. As soon as I had it safely in my palm, I spun around, dialing 911. My thumb lingered over call, but froze, when I finally spotted the looming figure leaning against the couch. My concentration was broken as his hands connected, giving me a very leering, and slow clap.

"Well done, thinking about police helping her, but.. there's no saving her, Darian."

I stood like a stone, thumb still lingering over call, but unmoving. Gabriel leaned against the couch, stained with blood. But.. it wasn't his blood. He bore no wounds. His beautiful blue eyes were stained a hideous black, which stretched all the way across the whites as well. He grinned devilishly, and I took a shaky step back.

"Gabe.. you.. you did this?"

My little brother shrugged his shoulders idly.

"Ah, guilty. But, yes and no. Gabe didn't do this. I'm not Gabe. I'm only in his meat suit."

My throat convulsed as I forced myself to swallow, blinking slightly as I stared at him. A single word slipped through my lips, which felt like knives slashing at my chest.

"Why?"

His lips pursed, eyebrows raised. He was completely at ease, arms loosely crossed over his chest.

"Because. They stood.. in your way."

His head cocked, brows furrowed in an almost concerned expression, though a dark smile tugged at his lips.

"I know what you are Darian. You are the only one I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

He eased closer, and I gasped, ducking away from him, and running toward the kitchen doorway. I slipped, on a pool of my mother's blood, falling onto my face. I uttered a belly deep groan, and winced at the sharp pain running up my arm from landing on my elbow. My mom had stopped moving, and her eyes were glassy. I.. was too late. Anger, like bitter bile, rose in my throat, turning around as Gabriel sauntered forward, slowly, taking his time. His gaze flickered over me, as if he admired the blood staining my shirt and skin.

"You know nothing about me!"

I snarled, scrambling to my feet, and leaping toward the staircase. Gabriel didn't move, only watched me scramble out of his gaze, with a smug look on his face.


	3. Hidden

**Author's Note:** _I do not own Castiel, Dean, or Sam. Things are just not getting' good. ;)_

**Dean's POV**

"Dean? What do you think?"

Sam's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, raising my eyes from the lock on the door I was working on. I grunted, rolling my eyes and turning back toward the locked door.

"Hell, Sammy, I don't know. Sounds like demons to me. Two people brutally murdered, cat limbs everywhere."

Sam nodded slowly, and walked inside as the lock clicked free. I eased inside after him, cocking my rifle. It was filled with salt rounds. Salt weakens and actually sometimes hurts demons, in case you were wondering. I raised my green gaze carefully around the apartment. It was large, given the place in Burbank, LA. Yellow caution tape lay around a large, dark red stain on the carpet and hardwood flooring. Blood. Sam moved away from my side, walking over to the stairs. He ran his fingers carefully over the banister, and raised them again, studying them under the beam of his flashlight. He turned, looking at me with a grim expression.

"So.. I'm guessing it wasn't just dust, you found."

I sighed, and he grunted.

"No. Sulfur. The stairs are covered in it."

"Shit."

I muttered. Just what we needed. Sam turned around, raising his flashlight to glance around the room and kitchen with careful devotion. He loved his job, taking everything very seriously. There was a rustling behind us, like the flapping of a long coat or the quiver of feathered wings.

"She's not here."

Castiel said in a very stoic tone of voice, his messy dark hair standing up every which way, midnight blue eyes glancing towards me, then away again. My brows furrowed. He always appeared at the weirdest times, and said the weirdest things.

"Cas, what are you talking about?"

"The girl. We need to find her."

"What-"

And he was gone. Vanished entirely from the apartment, making me roll my eyes, and raise my own flashlight. Girl? Was the demon a girl? A big, bad demon that we needed to find?

"Dean, come look at this."

Sam's voice called toward me from the kitchen, and I willingly plodded over, my talisman bouncing against the center of my chest. Sam stood near the microwave, his flashlight pointed at a family picture. The older woman was a beautiful brunette, her eyes as blue as the sky. Her skin was faintly blemished from acne she may have had as a teenager, and never exactly healed right. The man beside her had little resemblance to the children beside them, so I assumed he was a friend. Or boyfriend. One of the children was taller than the older woman. A few inches taller. And my my my. She was more beautiful than her mother. Skin like porcelain, waist curved inward like a slender hour glass, chest high and full, lips supple and puckered into a very adorable pout. Her eyes were darker than her mother's, maybe by a few shades. Hers were like the color of the sea. Her hair was lighter, like a blond-brown. Similar to my own. But.. The little boy was the most peculiar. His hair was bleach blond, almost white. Eyes identical to his mom's, and was very short. Seeming to be quite young.

"These are the two adults they found torn apart this morning."

Sam noted with a slight frown, studying the picture with a close gaze. Mine flickered around the room.

"Did they find the boy? Or the girl?"

Sam glanced at me with a cocked brow.

"No. The girl and boy are missing."

I pursed my lips with a casual nod of my head, turning back to the picture. Perhaps this was the girl Castiel had spoken about? I turned heel, and padded back into the living room, crouching back down onto my haunches, pointing my beam of light down on the blood stained into the floor. It wasn't like a demon to leave without a trace. It would try and kill again, but they had no leads to where it would be. I rocked back and forth on my heels, my denim jeans tightly stretched over my thighs as I crouched, studying the floor. Then, something caught my eye. I raised my head, glancing toward the stairs. A blond, almost white hair was lying on the lower step, gleaming in the light. I rose, walking carefully over to it. Sam shuffled around in the kitchen, returning with a beer.

"Well, they were pretty stocked up on alcohol. Do you-"

He paused, seeing what I was studying, my fingers carefully plucking it up off the cool wood. Only then, did I notice blood-stained footsteps on the stairs. Soaked into the woos, until they were almost entirely sodden through.

"Sam."

I mouthed, motioning my gun toward the stairs. He glanced at me, then at the steps, offering a nod, and slowly easing forward. The stairs creaked as our heavy boots landed on them, but we had hopes of being quiet, if anyone was still here. Compared to downstairs, upstairs was a hell of a lot cleaner than the living room. The carpet even seemed to shine. Though.. there still remained to be a very eerie silence. It was darker up here. All the curtains were drawn. And due to the dead owners and missing children, the power had been shut off. Lucky us. My flashlight shifted around to every crack and crevice among the hallway, frowning slightly.

"She's good at hiding."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Castiel spoke beside me. Even Sam let out a gust of air, seeming to be a bit shaken up.

"Who?"

I demanded again, raising my flashlight to beam it in his face, wanting answers this time. I always hated that he knew so much, but refused to say what he knew. Castiel winced slightly at the light, blue eyes tightening at the corners, mouth set into a straight line.

"The girl. The daughter. Her name is Darian."

I lowered my light, studying him carefully, my own eyes tightened, brows furrowed, forming a slight crease between them. Sam interjected.

"She's alive then?"

Castiel glanced at him. His expression somber.

"Yes. But she won't be for long if we don't find her. The demon was after her."

My face darkened, glancing toward Sam, who blinked, his eyebrows raised slightly higher than usual up along his forehead. His lips quirked up at one corner, head cocked to the side.

"Um.. why?"

He asked carefully, his fingers absently flexing on the hilt of his shot gun. Castiel let out a very slow sigh, and turned to face us both, standing in front of me, glancing at Sam, who stood a pace or two behind me. His hands buried deep within his tan trench coat.

"Darian has something the demons need. Or rather, _is _something the demons need. There will be more after her. We need to find her before they do."


	4. Rescue

**Author's Note: **_I do not own Castiel, Dean, Sam, or Bobby. Darian is my own character, so please review this damn story Iloveyouall. :')_

**Darian's POV**

Rain landed heavily on my head as I trudged down the sodden streets of Burbank, LA. I needed to get to a bus stop.. or station. Take a bus to northern California. Live with my Grandparents.. or my Aunt and Uncle. They'd know about my parents being murdered.. and my real dad probably was too busy with his new wife to give a shit about my problems. I tugged my coat further around myself, teeth chattering quietly, making my skull rattle. The wind was strong, gusting against my slender frame with as much force as someone roughly pushing me in the side. I felt.. sick to my stomach. Hungry. Dirty. Three days had past since I'd climbed out of my balcony, and onto the neighboring tree, to be free of my brother's watchful gaze. I hadn't seen Gabriel since I managed to escape.. but I had a sinking feeling he was nearby. Watching my every move. My brown hair fluttered into my eyes, dancing in nimble strands against my cheeks, as I trudged forward, careful of traffic on this busy, stormy day.

I hadn't eaten in the three days I'd hiked out on my own. My stomach felt like a hollow pit. And worse still, I'd run out of water. I'd managed to sneak a water bottle out with me, but it was only half full. It was gone in under a day. My mouth felt dry, and pasty, tongue thick against the roof of my pallet. No one paused to glance my way, pay attention to the shivering, dirty, and frightened teenager that walked past them. Why would they care? There were so many homeless people now-a-days.. I didn't exactly expect anyone to pay any sort of attention to me. My body shifted back on my heels, toes cramped into the soles of my shoes, curling up wearily as I plunked myself down on a bus bench. My arms curled around myself, shifting my gaze up to watch the steadily falling rain. Droplets landed on my skin, rolling down my cheeks like unshed tears, to slip back into my matted hair. I felt.. gross. My skin felt sticky with sweat from the earlier heatwaves. What was I doing? I couldn't give up.. could I?

**Castiel's POV**

I found her. She was easier to locate than I'd thought earlier. She blended in easily with the bitter, dirty homeless people in the town. But because of what she was, it was easy to find her. Her heart beat faster than regular humans, and she gave off a different.. smell, if you will. My hands were loose at my sides, oblivious to the rain as I crossed the street, blue eyes focused on her. Her clothes clung to her body like a second set of skin, slicked to every dip, curve, and contour of her lean torso. Though her eyes were dull. Quite different, from the sparkling, happy girl in the photograph Dean had found earlier in the apartment. I made little noise, as I crossed to her, startling her out of her daze. She peered up at me. _She has a cut on her cheek. _I noted with a small furrow of my brows.

"Darian."

I said calmly. It was not a question, and her expression instantly grew wary, leaning further back into the bus bench. Her fingers curled further around her sides, digging into her flesh, gaze flickering around me, as if to see if anyone was following.

"I've come alone, but you need to come with me."

I responded to her careful evaluation of me. She inclined her head to the side, face tilted back to study my face, before shaking her head in an ungraceful jerk.

"I'd rather not. Thanks though."

Her voice was curt, cold even. Not that I expected any different. My face remained entirely smooth, calm as I nodded.

"I understand your nervousness of me. But you need to come with me."

"Where?"

She demanded with a slight purse of her lips, brows furrowed as she stared up at me, jaw set, arms crossed tighter around her. Odd. She was frightened of me, but she also didn't seem to feel that I wasn't evil like a demon. Can she not tell the difference?

"Somewhere safe."

I raised my hand, two fingers extended toward her. She instantly tried to duck away from me, but my free hand grasped her other arm, and my two fingers touched the center of her eyebrows. She dropped like a stone, and the two of us vanished from the dirty, rainy streets of the crowded city.

**Darian's POV**

My skin tingled. The blankets were scratchy. Wool, I think. My brows furrowed, but I couldn't quite wake up. Not yet. Something cool touched my lips. Something wet. My mouth parted obediently, and water, cool, fresh water, poured down my throat, and wet my tongue. It clicked quietly against my teeth, and my jaws closed again. My eyelids felt like lead. My lips twitched, quirked at the corners. Only then, did I hear people talking.

"Cas, what are we supposed to do? She was supposed to wake up ages ago."

"Dean, some people are not.. accustomed to my means of transportation."

Cas.. his voice was the one I'd heard before, from the man that had grabbed me. Was that his name..? Cas? The other man, Dean was it? I'd never heard of before.

"What? So we're just gonna sit here with our thumbs up our asses?"

Another voice demanded. This one was thicker. Sounded older than the other two that had spoken before. Cas uttered a small sigh.

"Bobby, we need to wait here. If we leave, she is vulnerable for attack."

"She's in the damn safe room, no one can get to her in there!"

"We still can't be so sure."

My eyelids opened a small crack. My vision was watery, bending and swaying, like I was seriously ill, and couldn't see correctly without getting violently sick. A man with dark brown hair quivered before me, before my eyes closed once more.

"Sam, you think you should even be.. I don't know. Near her?"

Dean asked carefully, and I heard the mattress creak beside me, and dip down by the weight of someone close to my left side.

"Dean, she's a kid. We need to help her. She looked really bad when Cas found her. I'm only trying to get her to wake up."

My eyes opened again, this time, a little further than before. My vision was better, but still bent when my head moved. A small groan tumbled past my lips, and The weight on the bed vanished, and a face appeared in my line of sight. The dark haired man was easier to see now, his hazel eyes stretched as wide as his smile.

"You're okay."

He huffed with a wider grin, turning off to the right.

"Guys! She's awake!"

There was shuffling, and a loud creak, like a heavy door was being opened. Three more faces moved in beside and across from.. Sam? Was it Sam? Cas was standing closest to me, his blue gaze searching, though he hadn't cracked a smile. Dean was.. wow. Attractive? But he seemed like the type to fuck and ditch. He was smiling as wide as the rest. Bobby was older, like I'd thought, he wore a cap on his head, and he had a beard. Wrinkles on either side of his eyes. He studied me quizzically.

"You okay, kid?"

My throat convulsed as I swallowed, and I let out a quiet little grunt. They didn't seem too bad.. and their eyes weren't black. They were.. normal then?

"Mm.. hi."


	5. Guardian Angel

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for the lovely review. I am working on making the story better, but I may need a bit of feed-back. Who should my character get together with? It is inevitable, but I'm torn between two. You who is reading – Choose for me. :)_

**Castiel's POV**

She looked awful. The gash along her cheek was a lot deeper than I'd first expected it to be. But thankfully, Bobby sewed it up while she was still unconscious. Though he seemed quite disgruntled to do it. Her hand slipped slightly over her eyes, and rubbed her palm against her face vigorously, as if trying to wake up from a horrible dream. Not that I would know the feeling. I don't sleep. Let alone dream.

"I um.. three questions."

She began in a hoarse voice, closing her eyes and swallowing thickly, shaking her head slightly from side to side. Dean and Sam exchanged a quick glance, then turned their attention back on her.

"Where am I, who are you, and why am I in different clothes?"

At each question, she shifted her piercing gaze to each of us in turn, her body still far to weak to move. Let alone raise her head to sit up. I stepped forward to obediently respond, but Bobby answered first.

"You're in my house. Basement, actually. This is a safe room. To repel any demons, ghosts, you name it."

Darian's brows furrowed together, and her head cocked to the side, jaw taut. As if trying to officially swallow what he had just told her. She studied him, closely, before twitching the corner of her lips upward. Ah, she believed him.

"Okay. Onto the second question, then."

"That is Bobby. That's my brother Dean, this is Castiel, and my name is Sam."

Sam answered her first, and I found it rather surprising they were even being truthful with her. Even Dean turned his head to stare at Sam, green eyes wide and questioning, like he had grown a second head. Sam didn't flinch, simply nodded at Darian, who blinked a few times, then nodded.

"Erm, okay. Good to know. Now, about my clothes-"

"I took the liberty of changing you while you were asleep. You were wet, dirty, and you would have fallen ill."

I responded calmly, and she turned her face to peer at me. She shook her head and stifled a laugh, shifting over from side to side with a quiet grunt of laughter. My brows furrowed together, puzzled by her actions. Why was she not grateful? I saved her from becoming sick.

"Whoa, buddy. You need to take me out to dinner first."

She answered with a broad grin, still quietly laughing to herself. Dean glanced at me with a cocked brow, lips twitching at the corners. It was far too easy to tell Dean liked the comment she had said. Though it made little sense to me. Who's_ buddy_?

"Darian, how old are you?"

Bobby asked after a moment, voice gruff as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, crumbling up the edges of his plaid shirt. Darian's smile tilted up a notch, and she shrugged.

"Going on 17, soon. Why?"

"No reason. I just need Dean to know you're underage."

Dean shot him a gaped mouth look, before snorting out through his nose, and moving away from the edge of her bed. I watched him go, then turned back to Sam, who nodded at the girl, then turned his full attention back toward us.

"We need to get to work, Bobby. Hunting demons is one thing, but finding one that seems to have disappeared completely from our maps.. seems a bit weird to me."

Bobby nodded, and the two of them patted Darian on the shoulder and on the hand, silently stating their goodbyes as they walked out of the iron safe room. I remained, watching them saunter out with a placid expression. This couldn't just be any demon. Though it was highly doubtful that it was the same demon that had murdered Sam's love and their mother. Then who could- Then, my train of thought was broken.

"You.. you're the one who saved me."

I turned back to her. Her bright, too broad smile had fallen, into a trembling frown. She had managed to weakly shift her weight up, just so, to the point where she was lifted onto the bows of her elbows, head raised, but her scalp was pressed weakly to the iron headboard. I nodded, my hands curling slightly at my sides.

"Yes. I-"

"Why?"

I was.. caught of guard. When she cut my sentence off halfway through, tears sprung into her eyes, and her full lower lip began to quiver. I blinked, and took a step forward, though quickly stopping in my tracks when she flinched away from me.

"Why would you.. do that?"

"Save you?"

I responded with a perplexed gaze, confusion written across every feature of my face. Why was she upset I saved her from dehydration? Or hunger? Or the demons that stalked her footsteps? Why would she cry so deeply from being rescued?

"Because you were needed."

Her lips twitched, and she inhaled heavily, sniffing back her emotions as her gaze was averted from me, peering over at the far wall, her fingers tightly curling around the cool rumples of the bed sheets. Well, it wasn't a bed, more of a cot.. but let's not base this on a technicality. Her chin trembled, and she jerked her head away from the wall, to let her gaze bore into mine, and her eyes tightened.

"Did.. did it ever once occur to you that.. I might _want_ to die? Not be saved?"

She demanded with a chilly tremor in her voice. I didn't flinch, simply studied her. Her anger was interesting. Very.. human. Did she not know what she truly was? I took a step forward once more, satisfied when she didn't cringe away, lightly sitting at the edge of her cot. Her fingers twitched slightly, staring at me with wary eyes.

"Demons would not kill you, Darian. If they found you, they'd torture you. Not kill you. I took you here, to keep you safe."

Darian looked away from me once more, and slowly shook her head, hips shifting over to give herself room away from mine, her eyes tight at the corners.

"Go away, Castiel."

"I can't. I have orders to watch over you."

She barked out a bitter laugh, moving her arms up behind her head, turning her face up to stare at the fan above us, pursing her full lips.

"So.. what. You're like, my guardian angel now?"

I nodded, blinking at her. Perhaps she was beginning to understand that she was my responsibility. Her eyes closed, and her pursed lips turned inward, pressing together as she gave a soft snort through her nose.

"Great."

Her brow twitched, and she wrinkled the bridge of her nose, before allowing the scrunched up lines on her face to smooth out. She was tired. I saw that. Carefully, I rose up from the edge of her stiff cot, noting the way she turned away from me once I had moved.

"I will be outside."

I mused, turning my face away first, before completely turning to walk out of the safety room. When I glanced back to look her way, she had not moved. Still turned away from me, hands slipped beneath her pillow. I craned my head to listen to the three men upstairs, working. Arguing about something. There was the clink of a bottle against a cup. Alcohol. Of course. Naturally.

This was going to be a long day.


	6. Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note: **_Wow! This story is getting kind of popular, eh? More popular than my other stories. Thank you for all your support! I don't own Castiel, Bobby, Dean, Sam, or Crowley. :3_

**Dean's POV**

What was she? That's the main thing on my mind. Castiel was so damn sure of himself, that she wouldn't hurt anyone, that she wasn't exactly dangerous, like the other things Sammy and I hunt. But I wasn't as confident. Hell, she was asleep for three full days after he rescued her. That wasn't exactly as normal as it could be. My hip leaned against the hard wood of Bobby's desk, fingers curled around the cool glass of my whiskey, sipping a little from the rim, then leaning it away from me again. Sam was with Bobby in the kitchen, searching the internet, as well as Bobby, searching through books. Castiel walked into the room, his tie swaying against his chest, face placid. Serene, almost.

"She is asleep."

He announced. Bobby glanced at him for a moment, then turned back to his books, mumbling something I was sure was, _Idjit. _

"You know, that's great and everything, Cas, but we need to talk about her anyway."

Castiel raised his eyes to lock with mine, which wasn't so hard, since we were nearly the same exact height. He lifted his chin, almost defiantly, but kept his mouth shut. Waiting for me to speak first.

"What the hell is she? And why is she so important, that we have to waste our time?"

Castiel sighed heavily, and looked away, shaking his head slowly, heavily.

"It's difficult to explain what she is, Dean.."

"Try."

Curtly, I interrupted him with tightly narrowed eyes, my hand clutching my glass of alcohol a tad tighter than before. Slowly becoming anxious for the answer, the longer he took to respond. It wasn't that hard of a question. He could have answered by now.. he was avoiding telling me.

"Darian is similar to a shifter."

Castiel answered wearily, and I barked a laugh, lifting myself up off of the edge of the large wooden desk.

"You're fucking kidding. We let her in the damn house, and she's a shifter? Also, how is she important, exactly? There are tons of sh-"

"I said similar. That does not mean she is one."

Castiel grumbled, and I arched a brow, leaning back against my original seat, studying him again. Waiting for him to continue. He'd caught Bobby and Sam's attention by now, both lingering in the doorway connecting the kitchen to the study area.

"Darian can change into any animal, creature, and human likeness that she desires. Without shedding skin, only clothes."

Sam's brows furrowed, and he took a slow step forward, shaking his head once to one side.

"Why is she so important then? I get she sounds interesting, but she doesn't seem all that.. I don't know. Demon-Hunted worthy."

Castiel began to pace now, his hands clasped behind his back, palm smoothed against his tan trench coat, his other curled around his wrist to keep his grip there. His dark, messy head of hair turned, blue gaze locking with Sam's, then Bobby's, then mine.

"She is the only one of her kind that we've ever seen before. Heaven, Hell, Earth, Purgatory, it doesn't matter. The demons are after her, because she knows something they don't."

"And what is that?"

Bobby asked after a moment, and Castiel cast him one of his rare smiles. Though I was pretty sure he was on the verge of trying to be sarcastic.

"I don't know. I don't even think she knows what she really is."

Sam waved his hand with a deep frown, not quite swallowing everything Castiel was saying to us. He raked his fingers through his dark brown hair with a heavy huff.

"And um.. does that affect her age? Being what she is..?"

"Yes. By a couple hundred years. Though I think her body has only aged to 23."

Sam's furrowed forehead smoothed out, and he swallowed, nodding with a small grunt. Castiel glanced over at me, nodding and resting his hand on my shoulder. He was inches away from me, which forced me to lean back a little. He really needed to get to know personal space.

"Before you ask, Dean.. let me assure you, she has not killed anyone. Unlike other monsters, it is not in her nature to kill. That is why she is so fascinating."

My head dipped, and my shoulder rolled slowly away from his heavy hand, lifting my cup and downing the rest of my alcohol. It burned my throat as I swallowed, but the tingling sensation it gave me was enough to somewhat soothe my nerves. Castiel stood rigidly, abruptly, turning his gaze over toward the kitchen. Sam scrambled away from the doorway, over to stand beside me, and Bobby simply scowled at him, raising his gun out from his back pocket, and cocking it, pointing it at the figure's head. I was the last to look, and I internally groaned at who I saw.

"Hello boys."

Crowley purred as he walked calmly around the kitchen, before stopping just outside of the devil's trap. His chin lifted slightly, and he flashed us a devilish smile, before winking at Castiel.

"Hey, feathers. So. I hear you found our prize."

Castiel's eyes narrowed, and he took a few steps forward, making the cocky demon ease back a step. Crowley blinked, and Castiel murmured under his breath,

"No. And if we had, why would we give her to you? One of your demons killed her parents."

Crowley flashed him a smile, and rolled his eyes, slipping his hand deep within his coat's pockets, pursing his lips and squinting a little bit.

"Adopted family. Besides, it wasn't like they suffered. Too much."

Crowley smirked through his every word, his fingers absently moving within his pockets, before lifting one hand out, and resting it. About waist high, on something loud. Heavy. His palm patted against it with a sickeningly thick sound, making my legs tremble a single step back. The demon shifted his eyes toward me, and his lips curved upward into a larger grin.

"Hell hound, Dean. It's going to retrieve her for me."

Even Castiel winced at the mention of the beast, but he didn't move. Part of me admired Cas's courage. But like this time, he was a fucking idiot.

"Dude, Cas, just give him the girl."

I sighed, and the angel swung his head around to stare at me in vivid disbelief, shaking his head. Crowley smiled, patting the beast's head again, before nudging it with his palm.

"Get 'em boy!"

I raised my gun, pointed at the invisible shape, but.. nothing. Literally, the hell hound didn't move when the demon ordered him to. He glanced down toward his dog with widened eyes.

"I said MOVE!"

Still, nothing. I could hear the beast's breath. It stank the air. Reeking of rotting flesh and fresh blood. But it wasn't growling, nor was it making any sort of sound to move toward them. Instead, in the blink of an eye, I watched as Crowley's black pants were torn apart at the thigh, and a large chunk of flesh was bitten clean off of him. He gave a hellish shriek, and staggered back, his crimson blood pouring out onto the kitchen floor, There was a scrambling noise of huge claws clicking against the ground, and the loud snarl of the hell hound. Bobby turned to stare at Sam, but even he had no answers. We stared, mouths open. What was going on? Hell hounds never disobeyed the king of hell.. Castiel broke the silence first. As the invisible beast's claws scored Crowley's chest, digging deep within his ribcage, he sighed.

"Darian, you were supposed to be asleep."

A loud snort came from beside Crowley's heaving shape. Heavy footsteps moved across the floor, massive, bloody paw prints landing on the hard wood, before stopping in front of the angel. Castiel shook his head, then turned to Crowley. I blinked, jogging over toward the kitchen, gun raised and cocked, finger fidgeting on the trigger. Too little, too late. Crowley had vanished.


	7. Goodbye

**Author's Note: **_Guys, yada yada yada, disclaimer here about Cas, Dean, Bobby, and Sam. Slight Darian/Castiel feels. xx_

**Dean's POV**

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're saying.. that hell hound.. was you?"

Sam demanded, waving his hand in a sweeping motion before him. Darian stood beside Cas, clothed in one of Bobby's plaid shirts, and a pair of boxers, which.. yeah, you probably don't need to know where those came from. Darian ducked her head, and nodded slightly to his words. Her lips were shut, tightly pressed together as she offered a quiet little huff. Castiel stood beside her, face as expressionless as ever, though something.. unsaid seemed to be between them. It bugged the hell out of me. I quickly got up off my resting spot at the edge of Bobby's desk, stalking over toward her with confident footsteps. Her blue eyes widened in fear, quickly cringing away from me. Castiel shot an arm out to pass in front of my chest, as means of stopping me. I turned my head to glare him down, lips screwed into a bitter sneer.

"Let me go, Cas."

"Dean."

Castiel warned quietly, shaking his head. With a furious noise scraping against the back of my throat, I tried to shove past him, and get at the creature like any hunter would, but the bitch had cowered behind the angel, her breathing harsh and quiet. She was scared. It was almost potent in the air. Castiel tilted his head at me, brows furrowed softly.

"Dean, a few days ago you were quite keen on seeing if she was okay."

"Yeah, but that was before we knew she was a damn.. whatever she is!"

I shouted, gesturing wildly at her. Darian visibly flinched away from where I stood, and I swiveled my head over to stare at her, green eyes cold. I fished my gun out from the waistband of my denim jeans, cocking the trigger and pointing the barrel at her head. With a startled squeak, she tried to duck from me, but I shot the bullet first. Dammit. She'd moved to quickly, and my gunshot hit the corner wall leading to Bobby's kitchen. I winced mentally.

"Dean!"

Sam gasped, moving over towards me, shoving my left side roughly with his strong shoulder, and wrestling the gun out of my feverish grasp. It clattered to the floor, and I shook him off with a bitter scowl.

"What the hell Sammy!"

"Dean, you saw what she did to Crowley. She _helped_ us! How is that a bad thing?"

"Sammy, she's not fucking human! We don't even have a name for what she is!"

"Cas isn't human either, Dean."

"Yeah, but he helps us."

".. Exactly."

**Darian's POV**

Bitter fear and strong waves of disappointment pulsed through my veins. Dean stared at me like I was filthy garbage, and he was ready to get rid of me. I knew he'd pull a gun on me, I'd watched the way his muscles flexed in his forearm, before he even tried to get the firearm out and cocked. At the moment, much to my dislike, I was relying on Castiel. He seemed quite willing to help me, but I think.. that's what bugged me the most. He was so keen on helping. Like he knew I would need help. Castiel didn't seem like much of a hugger. So as I cowered back into him, away from Dean, he simply stood there, arms limp at his waist. My forehead buried against his side, near the deep grove of his broad shoulder blade, feeling the welcoming heat radiate from beneath his tan trench coat. Odd. I didn't think he'd be so.. humanly warm. Dean and Sam shouted at one another, Sam mainly rooting for my safety, and Dean, all for killing me right then and there.

My stomach lurched, and I closed my eyes, heaving a small sigh. Castiel stiffened, and turned around, making me stagger. Mainly because most of my weight had been proportioned onto him. His brows were furrowed, lips set into a straight line.

"Darian, you're scared."

My brow arched, and I snorted quietly, looking away from him. My arms slipped over to cross along my ribcage, nestled beneath my breasts. My silence was an answer by itself, and he nodded slowly, glancing back toward Sam and Dean, who still remained fuming, though they had grown silent. Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother, before stalking past him, and grabbing his leather jacket. He shoved past Castiel, glaring at me, before walking out through the kitchen. Outside. Sam sighed heavily through his nose, shaking his head to himself. He walked over toward me, and unintentionally, I flinched slightly away from him. This caught his attention, and he glanced down at me, his forehead furrowed.

"Darian, I won't hurt you. I saw what you did to Crowley. Dean will take some convincing, but he'll come around."

My eyes lowered, avoiding looking at him as I nodded at him curtly. Sam quickly left the room, footsteps moving at a rapid pace, no doubt trying to catch up and reason with Dean. My fingers curled around my arms to hold them close to my body. Speaking of my body.. the clothes on me really weren't all that appealing. I'd need to get some more.. buy some, maybe. If I had the cash. Which.. I don't. Awesome. I'm stuck wearing Bobby's shirt and a pair of Dean's boxers Sam had found in the back of his Impala. (Which Bobby washed, thankfully.) Castiel rested a hand on my shoulder, which I turned to look at, as he spoke.

"Darian, you shouldn't be scared. You're my responsibility, and I wouldn't let any harm come to you."

I carefully rolled my arm out from under his palm, shaking my head at him. His voice was as emotionless as his face, though I got the feeling he meant what he said.

"Cas, look. I'm almost 17.. I don't.. I don't need you to baby me around. I can do things without your help."

Castiel tilted his head, studying me. Thoughts curled in the deep blue depths of his eyes, and he nodded at me, carefully running one of his hands over his hip, as if contemplating what to say next.

"Fine."

"Good. Look, I didn't mean to sound rude, but-"

"No, I understand perfectly, Darian. I will go, let you fight your own battles."

His serious expression grew a tad softer than before, and, to my strong surprise, a small smile twitched at the corners of his full lips. Curious, I arched a brow, and leaned forward to study him closely. Why was he smiling? I'd never seen him smile.

"But I will come when you call."

He assured me, deep voice holding a very, set-in-stone promise. I glanced down, feeling a small pang of unwanted guilt. It hadn't been my plan to send him away.. Honestly, that was something I wasn't keen on happening. At a soft.. faint fluttering noise, I raised my head, shock flickering across my features. The room I stood in was empty. Castiel was gone.. and I was all alone. There was a crashing noise outside, followed by Dean's angry voice shouting at Sam. Ice cold dread settled in the pit of my stomach.


End file.
